<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Press F to pay respects by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757715">Press F to pay respects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El's nonexistent nonfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombed thrice, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, I suppose??, RIP DREAM HAS A HOUSE NOOOO, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Rip Edward, no beta we die like l'manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this so fast (twice!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El's nonexistent nonfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble is apparently precisely 100 words so i went for that????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One second," Technoblade said, "My sellout timer went off."</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded, kneeled in the snow as he scratched the thick fur of one of Techno's wolves, hearing the crunch of footsteps moving away.</p>
<p>"What's your name, then?" Ranboo asked the wolf that was shoving its head into his hand as he scratched.</p>
<p>He grabbed the collar, searching half-blind for the nametag-</p>
<p>"'Dream has a house'." Huh.</p>
<p>The dog under his hand growled, as did all of its pack. They rushed the cabin, barging in-</p>
<p>Ranboo stared numbly at the centre of the wolf swarm. Ah.</p>
<p>"I liked Edward." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DREAM HAS A HOUSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOOOOOOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo ducked under the dark oak arch that served as an entrance to the room, searching for anythi-</p><p>There.</p><p>Hidden above the arched doorway, a chest. He reached upwards, onto his tiptoes to crack it open and feel around, almost tripping over a wolf that brushed by his leg.</p><p>"Let's see..." he muttered, "Redstone dust, rotten flesh... Oh! I found a diamond hoe!" He called out to Techno.</p><p>Something hissed from behind him, and Ranboo tensed, preparing himself for-</p><p>An explosion rang out through the mansion. </p><p>"My Dogs! No!" Technoblade yelled, "Dream has a house died to a creeper?? Bruuuh."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Godamnit funney ender boy stared at this dog for like a solid ten seconds and i fell in love :,^(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DREAM HAS A HOUSE NOOOOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>